1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sensing assemblies for devices that rotate. More particularly, the invention relates to sensing assemblies used to calculate angular speed and position for devices using a simple sensor configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is oftentimes a requirement of mechanisms having many moving parts to have knowledge of the positions of the moving parts. This requirement leads to the incorporation of sensing assemblies into many mechanisms to create signals allowing a control unit to coordinate the movement of various parts of the mechanism, thus producing the desired affect with the mechanism.
Mechanisms that include elements that rotate also require knowledge of the speed and position of the rotating parts to properly facilitate the coordinated effort of these mechanisms. Current detection systems use an encoder device to facilitate the sensing of the rotating element. The geometries of these encoder devices are typically complex, requiring complex manufacturing methods and limited multi-purpose systems. This increases inventory costs.
In addition to the differing geometries for the various encoder devices, the materials used to fabricate the encoder devices also varies. Manufacturing processes for these varying geometries and materials induce challenges to meet tolerance requirements. Compromising between the cost of producing a quality sensor and producing a sensor of suitable costs for most applications can prove to be a challenge.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple sensor assembly for measuring angular speed and position of rotating parts that is simple to manufacture. The simplicity in manufacturing translates into lower costs and better reliability.